Fade out
by SoNtUrAngel
Summary: Original version of Silent Past. Really Important you read first chapter, explains why I put it up. Unedited. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay, so this is a discontinued/Hatius story. I know your asking why am I putting this up then. Well, because this is what use to be the original Silent past. I got tired of it just sitting on my computer because I didn't want to throw it away. So I decided to re post it. I changed the name of the group and how they got their name. Other than that it's all the same. PLEASE NOTE! That this has not been editted. All the grammar and punctuation mistakes are still there when I have more time I will go back and fix those. I hope you enjoy the story that started Silent Past.**

**SoNtUrAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

**FPOV**

"So what do you guys say?" Ari Batchler, the music producer that wanted to sign us.

You see me and my friends, Iggy, Devon and T-Bone, are in a band called Fade Out.

Ari had seen us perform at one of our summer concerts, and had sought us out.

"We record your music, keep it the way you record it and not add all that crappy stuff. Sell your albums and there you have it."

I looked at the band, they all nodded

"Sure"

"Cool, on a few conditions."

I quirked my eyebrow.

"It's not that bad. Just that I would like you guys to have a female member."

"Umm...can we talk about this?"

"Sure, I'll be back in five" Getting up, he left the room

"So...?"

"i think we should get a female member" Iggy said said cleaning his sunglasses

I dont understand why Iggy cleans his sunglasses when he's blind, but the does it anyways.

"I agree with the Igster. Having a female could make us have a better reputation." T-Bone said while texting.

"Devon?"

He shrugged "Don't care"

Right on time, Ari came back in.

"So what do you guys say?"

"We'll do it, but if we can't find one, than if you want to sign us, you're going to have to do it without a girl"

"That's good. I already have the girl." Ari rubbed his face, muttering "Thats if she want to do it"

"Cool. So when do we meet her?" Iggy asked tampering with something

"She should be here in like-" Ari checked his watch. "exactly one minute and thirty seconds."

After what seemed like forever, a girl walked in.

She looked very familiar.

She was wear red pumps, dark skinny jeans, a black and white checkered zipper shirt with see through sleeves. She had on a angel winged necklace, red choker, big black hoop earrings, a lot of chunky black and white bracelet, a skull charm anklet and bracelet, a red plaid belt rested on her hips. (Pic on profile. accessories aren't on there, all my imagination)

Her hair was pulled back behind a red head band expect her bangs. It was brown with what looked like natural blond highlights, that end right above her waist.

She sat down in a chair and turned towards us.

Her eyes widened at the sight of us

Oh My God...

**Max's POV**

I pushed open the door not caring that Ari, my brother, was in a meeting.

Handing Ari his coffee, i sat down.

Out of the corner of my eye i study the group of boys.

The one that stood out the most was the one sitting across from me. He had olive skin, and long black hair that covered his eye. From what I could see, he wore all black.

"Some people are willing to let you join their band, if you want, and if your good enough." Ari explained

"If I'm good enough?" I snorted. "Please! When do I meet them?"

"Right now"

I turned to face the group and froze, my eyes widen.

Sitting in front of me were the four most popular boys in my school. Lucas "Fang" Venom, Aden "Iggy" Drew, Travis "T-Bone" Bone, and Devon Smith.

They were the bad boys and every girl in school drooled over them 'cause their in a band. Their band was called Fade Out. Devon played piano, Iggy played drums, T-Bone played bass, and Fang both sang and played guitar.

I looked at Ari, wide eyed.

"HELL NO" I said looking straight in his eyes

"Max-"

"No Ari. Not with them" I glances at FAng

"Why"

"Thats for me to know, and you to never find out"

"Max don't you want to be more than you are?"

"YEs, but I like where I am"

"Would you at least try"

"Let me think about that...no"

I turned away as Ari started pouting. "Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Please, for you favorite brother?"

"Your my only brother"

"Please...I'll cancel Jebs house vist and give youan early birthday present"

"Jeb is coming over?" I asked in horror

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but yeah"

"When" I demanded

Ari started bitting his lips. When he starts bitting his lips it it means he's nervous, which was both a good, and a very bad thing."First day of school"

"Tomorrow!"

After a few deep breaths, I asked what the present was.

"Something big, black and fast."

"Yamaha, harley, or BMW"

"...Yamaha"

I smiled"Your offed the hook for mow"

"So is that a yes?" His eyes shined with exictment

"For now"

"YES! I love you" ari hugged me.

"This is going to be great!"

"And they wonder why I don't mention you" I muttered trying to get Ari to let go of me

"Whoa. Hold on a minute" Thank you, Fang!

Ari was finally letting go of me giving Fang, hs full attention.

"are you saying that you, Maximum Ride, the girl that has a lot attitude, a problem with everyone, has a crazy fashion, is in principle office at least two times every week, a smart aleck, is Ari Batchler, famous music producers, littler sister?" He asked in one breath, which reminded me a little of T.K.

Me and Ari both nodded.

Then I just realized something

I put a hand over my mouth and made an astonished face.

Everyone looked at me weird.

"Oh My God! Did Lucas Venom just Speak in Sentences?" I asked trying not to laugh.

I failed, when Iggy, Devon, and T-Bone burst out laughing.

"He did, din't he" Devon said in his heavy Jamaican accent, in between laughs.

Fang scowled.

I looked up at Fang innocently, making his scowled deepen.

"Max, why don't you and the guys go to the house. All the studios are occupied."

"Fine but 'Tasha's supposed to be coming over"

"Thanks again Max. You'll get the Yamaha tonight"

"Bye Fagot"


	3. Chapter 3

**MPOV**

THe ride to my house didn't take long.

I never told you were I lived, did I?

I live in a mansion in L.A., California.

Most people think the livin' the rich life was wonderful, but it's absolutly boring.

"Wow. Nice place" Devon said walking through the ffront door.

"Whatever. Ummm... we can go to my room"

I led them to my room, which was on the thrid floor, last one to the right.

I opened my door and quickly locked it behind me.

I heard them pound on the door.

"Un momento por favor" I shouted, picking up the many but few things I didn't want them to see.(clothes, mostly drawings, and tapes I recorded.)

Right when they were about to knock again, i opened the door. "When I say wait, I mean wait"

Fang past me into my room.

"Whoa"

I love my room XD. It was huge. If you think it was one of those extreme home makeover rooms than you are so wrong.

My did have marble loors, but i had covered it mostly up with a rug.

I had a king size bed, with purple covers and pillows. In the corner, by my collection of black, purple, and red benie bags, was my desk with my red laptop, and black I-pod. I had pictures and mostly books on my three bookshelves. My favorite thing about my room wee the walls. I had painted them myself. The wall that had my window, which lead out into the balcony, was purple. The far wall was black with red and purplpe swirls. the one with the door was red. The one against my bed was the best one of them all, it was black and in the middle was a huge pianted of a ferruginous hawk, looking out towards the window. If you didn't know it waws painted, you wold think it was real. I had every detail and feather correcrt. I had gotten the picture from the hawk that was on my railing, for the past 15(I'm 16 right now) years. On the ceiling, I had pianted my name, Maximum Ride, in big cursive letters.

I sat on my bed.

"So?" They paid me knkow attention.

"Guys?"

They took their eyes off the pianting; Devon stopped telling what my room looked like.

"So?' I asked again.

They looked at Fang who was sat down at my desk. He shrugged.

"Some guidelines then, I guess" T-Bone said not knowing what to say.

"Good. I have a few."

" Oh really?" Iggy asked tampering with a tennis ball.

"Yes"

"Why am I not suprised" he muttered

I ignored Iggy, and told them my guidelines.

"1. We are not friends. So dont go around acting like we are, unless I want to be your friend. 2. Don't go tellin' people about me joining y'alls band. When the albums comes out or it plays on the radio, hten you may. 3. I'm only doing this because the producers my brother and he's been trying to get me to join a band or make my own album for years. Oh and can we change the band name?"

"Why?"

"Well, because unlike you I want to be real. Your guys name sounds like you fading out of existence."

"So what are we going to be called now?" Fang said, speaking up for the frist time.

"Umm..iggy and the Iggsters!"

"Um..sorry Iggy, but your not the leader and this is a group band." I said, grabbing my sketchbook from my nightstand.

"Umm...how bout Fade out plus one"

"Like I said Iggy, no"

"Umm..how bou-"

_Ding Dong_

I shot up from the bed.

I walked out the door, then reliazed the boys hadn't moved, I stuck my head inside.

"If you want you can come, but dont freak out. And two more things. 1. You may not tell anyone about what you see or hear. and 2. Iggy...No bombs in the house"

"Dammit" I smirked as I led the to a huge soundproof room.

Insid were 4 different types of guitars, 2 types of drums, violion, cello, a grand and electric piano, a flute, a few microphones, a sound system, a dj system, and many other instruments.

"Take a seat but not by the grand piano"

The grand piano was in the middle of the room, everything else was agianst the walls.

Everyone, except Fang who decided to stand, sat behind or beside the instrument they played.

i walked to the file cabinet, and looked through the files.

A...C...C...J...L...L...L...N!

I pulled out the file and CD, under the letter N.

As i reached the grand piano, in walked...Natasha Beningfield!(AN: AN THE CROWD GOES CRAZY!)

"Hey Max" she pushed up her sunglasses

"Ey 'Tasha" I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked faceds the boys were wearing. Well, Fang's face was still expressionless, but his eyes had shocked written al over them.

"Is it done?" she asked setting down her purse.

"Of course. I always meet my deadlines."

I handed her the file and CD. "Here ar the lryics, and music. As always I did the music and background singers"

"Mind if I listen to it?"

"Sure"

"You're singing it with me"

"But I don't wanna" I whined.

"I don't care, you're singing with me"

"Fine" I threw Fang the CD and pointed towards the stero he was standing by.

I took out the lyrics and placed them in front of us.

I nodded, letting Fang know he could push play.

The music started, I closed my eyes and sang.

_Max _Natasha **_Both_**

_A.N.G.E.L. A.N.G.E.L._

_Just like a shadow_ _I'll be beside you_ _I'll be your comfort_ _And let it guide you home_

_I will provide you a place of shelter_ _I wanna be your zone_ _Tell me what to do_ _Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_I'll make you great to be a man_ _With a woman who can stand_ _Who will never promise to leave her man_ _Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel_ _Your angel, your angel_ _Protect you from the pain_ _I'll keep you safe from danger_ _You'll never hurt again_

_I'll be you L_ _I'm gonna be you L_ **_I'll be your angel_**

Just like the moon I'll step beside And let your sun shine While I follow behind

'Cause baby, what ya got It is with all the props With everything I'm not Tell me what to do

Tell me what you wanted me to do I'll make you great to be a man With a woman who can stand Who will never promise to leave her man Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel Your angel, your angel Protect you from the pain I'll keep you safe from danger You'll never hurt again

**_I'll be you L_** **_I'm gonna be you L_** **_I'll be your angel_**

_Tell me, why there's so many good men?_ _And the world's misunderstood_ He's a dog_, he's no good_ _I wish somebody would_

_Disrespect my man_ _You're gonna have to come see me_ _I go hard for my baby_ _He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one_ _Put your hands up_ _Come on, girl, and stand up_ _Go ahead, lift your man up, get up_

_If you got a good one, put your hands up_ _Go ahead, lift your man up, get up_ _If you got a good one, stand up_ _Come on, girl, and stand up_

**_If I could be your angel_** **_Your angel, your angel_** **_Protect you from the pain_** **_I'll keep you safe from danger_** **_You'll never hurt again_**

**_I'll be you L_** **_I'm gonna be you L_** **_I'll be your angel_**

"Damn Max can sing" Iggy said as I opened my eyes.

"Ummm...Max? who are they?" Natasha asked reliazing we weren't alone.

"This is the band Ari forced my to join"

"What he do? wait let me guess, annoy you?"

"Annoy me"

'Of course"

"Guy this is Natasha, Natasha this is Fang, Iggy, Devon, and T-Bone" I said intrtoducing them to each other.

"Fang? Iggy? T-Bone? What type of names are those?"

"Thats the're nickname. their real names are Lucas, Aden, and Travis"

"Oh, Okay. I got to go. Bye" Natasha left the room

"Ummm. Max?"

"Yes Iggy"

'Whats that smell?"

I sniffed the air. It smelled like...

I smiled and ran out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV

"Mom!" I yelled, slamming into my mother who had just set down a plate of Chocolate Chip Cookies. XD

"Max"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I heard the boys come in behind me.

""He didn't tell you did he?"

"Who? Tell me what?" I let go of her.

"Ari. I'm staying with guys."

"WHAT!"

"MAX!" Ella, my little sister came running through the door.

"Ella!"

I gave her a bear hug, and spun her around.

"But- what about Phoenix? Mom you grew up there"

"And? your point is?" Ella asked.

"I'm so glad you're here" I smiled.

"Max? Is there something you're not tellin' me?" Mom eyed the boys.

I blushed. "Mom, it's nothing like that...this is just the band Ari just made me join today. Fang, Iggy, Devon, T-Bone. This is my mom, Dr. Martinez, and my little sister, Ella."

"Hi. nice to meet you" She held out her hand which everyone gladly shook, except Fang and Iggy.

"Don't worry about those two. Fang always like that and Iggy, the tall one, is blind."

"oh" Mom returned to the kitchen to take out the second batch of cookies.

"Max, iforgot. There's a package for you, from the Garylers. Ella would you go get it?" Mom calleed out from the kitchen.

I watched as Ella went to go get my package.

"Nice family "

"Thanks T-Bone. We still need a group name."

Ella came running in with a small package.

"Thanks." I sat down on the arm of the black leather couch.

Inside was a few of Sunshines jewelary.

Sunshine was my best friend back in New York. We did everything together, even when she was diagonsed with leukima. Every summer except for this summer, I would fly up there and stay with them for a few weeks.

I gab the letter and opened it.

_Dear Maximum,_

_I know we should have told you sooner, but we could not bring ourselfs to. You and Sunshine were best friend, you stood by her side every time she was sick in the hospital. You came in her time of need. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for her. Two months ago one of her panic attacks finally took toll of her. She has now gone to a place were she belongs. In other words she is dead.I-_

I couldn't bring myself to read the rest. Tears fell on the paper as I reread the frist two paragraphs. I tryed holding back my tears, but couldn't. I placed my hand over my mouth, but that didn't help. A sob escaped my mouth.

'Max?" Ella tok the letter from my hand and read it.

"Oh Max" She wrapped her arms around me, and started to rock my gently.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I broke down in tears.

"I-i can't-bel-believe-she's-g-gone"

"Max, come on cheer up." Her hand rubbed smoothing circles on my back."You know Sunshine wouldn't want you like this. She would want you to remember her, be happy, and go on with your life. She died knowing she had at least one friend who truly cared for her."

"I know ella. I know" I wiped my eyes, and looked up at the boys.

Just about everyone of them had sad, and concerned faces.

"I'm okay guys. really. Lets go pick a band name, so you guys can go"

"Whatever" Fang said spinning on his heels going back to the music room.

I got up and followed him.

What do you think we should be called?" I asked

"Don't care"

"Till death do us part?' Iggy asked.

I shook my head.

"Could you try choosing something that would actually seem right?" I played a few keys on the piano.

"Rich kids suck?" I joked.

Fang glared at me.

"guys? would you mind going outside? Me and fang need to have a conversation."

They got up and left.

Iggy's POV

I heard Ella's footsteps coming to us.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Max kicked everyone but Fang out" Devon answered

"Why?"

"We don't know, but I'm pretty sure it might get ugly." I answered

MPOV

"What your problem?"

Fang shrugged

"What the hells your problem?"

"Whats yours" he asked back calmly

I took a deep breath and started all over again. "Fang do you have a problem with me?"

"Yes _maximum. _Yes I do"

"Will you tell me what your problem is with me so I can fix it"

"I don't think you can, they never do"

"They who?"

"People like you"

"Punks?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Rich folk"

"I'm still confused"

"You guys have know idea what's it like. Everything you got is always served to you on a gold plater. You always want more. You don't know what it's like. I bet you were probably putting on a show when you fond out that girl was dead."

That was it. I slammed Fang into a wall.

His eyes widen at my strength.

"I do know what it's like. My family wasn't always rich. I lived with my mom for a few years. She was raising her two kids by herself. Then I went to go to my dad. He's a scientist, rarely at home. So he made Ari take care of me, and Ari wasn't even 16, when he started taking care of me. Then I when Ari started making some money, we moved out here. I don't know what exactly your problem is but take step in my shoes you'll see it's livin' hell. I don't know what you, your life, your future, or your past is like, and I don't think I want to know. We all have a past we hate, some like their past. So don't think I was always like this. I learned to fight for myself. Now I'm not going to tell all the up's and downs about my past. I don't want to know yours. Lets not bring this up again. Shall we? okay" I let go of Fang and yanked the door open.

"I'm pretty sure you can show your way out" I said with ice in my voice.

He glared at me, and I glared right back.

"umm...we still need a name?" T-bone said

"Here's a suggestion" I said, thinking about the conversation I just had with Fang. "Aviation"

"I like it, bout why that?"

"'Cause everyone, including you has a past they hate. They always want to run from it, me I wanna fly."

"Cool"

"Now get"

Fang left automatically.

"See you tomorrow Max" Iggy called.

I watched as they left. As soon as they were out of sight, I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**MPOV**

_"Sunshine! Watch this" I called to my best friend, who was wheeling herself down her porch._

_I did a cartwheel, and ending up falling on my butt._

_"Opps" I said laughing with Sunshine._

_I studied my friend._

_At 7 years old, she had long wavy black hair. Her black hair looked alittle pale for a black person. She wore a yellow shirt, and jeans. In her ears were long black feathers, and we're talking real feathers. Resting on her neck was a theomachia necklace._

_"Max?"_

_"Yeah Sunshine"_

_"You know you'll always be my best friend"_

_"Why of course, silly"_

_"Promise me something"_

_I nodded_

_"When I die, I-"_

_"No! You're not going to die, not intil I so. And if you do die before I say so, I hope it's when you old, and gray."_

_"I know, but still. Promise when when i die, you won't take my death in vain."_

_"Pomise"_

_Sunshine smiled._

_"Bye Max, bye" Sunshine started disappearing._

_"Sunshine!"_

_"It's okay max"_

_"Sunshine don't leave me!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart. I'll also be your guardian angel" And she left my sight._

_"SUNSHINE !" I screamed falling to my knees crying._

"SUNSHINE!" I jolted awake.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 5:00

I settled down back in bed, and dreamt a dreamless sleep.

"Max! Get up it's the frist day of school!" I felt something, or one, jump on my bed.

I grabbed my piloow and put it over my head.

"Max ?" ella yanked the pillow off my head.

"ella, what do you want?" I said moanig.

"It's the first day of school. I have no idea what you wear. I don't want to be an outcast. Max can you please help me !"

I sat up. "Sure, but first stop freaking out. Now just let me get up, and dressed."

Ella nodded and left my room.

I got up and went to go take a shower.

"Ella, come over to my room so I can help you!" I said putting earrings in.

"Kay" Ella came running over. "OMG! Max I love your outfit!"

"Umm ... Thanks" i looked down at what I was wearing.

I was wearing tight black jeans, my belt had like alittle cape thingy, and high heel boots. I had on black short sleeve belly botton shrit, some parts of it was see through, the sleeves were connected to my arm gloves. For jewelary, I wore my winged necklace, Sunshines theomacha necklace and black feathered earrings.

I went to my walk in closet, and threw, and I mean literally threw Ella some clothes, and shoes.

I waited for her to hurry up and put them on, including make up and doing her hair.

"El's! Hurry up would ya. School starts in 15 minutes!"

"Sorry" Ella came out the bathroom, and boy did I do a go job picking out her clothes. She had on a black and white flora (another way of saying flowery) skirt. Underneath her black shaw thingy, she wore a white shirt . She wore high heels, and a white head band. For jewelary she wore some dangly black earrings, my charm braclet, and a white and black beaded necklace. (AN: Picture on profile)

"You look nice"

"Why thanks, my sister picked it out"

I smiled "Question. Pretty princess or style?"

Ella looked at me confused, and as soon as she reliazed what I was talking about, she smiled. "In style"

I smiled as everyone stared at me and ella, as I drove my motorcylce into the school parking lot.

"Is that max?" "Whos that girl with her?" "I wonder if she's hot?" "I didn't know max had friends" I heard people around me whisper.

Ella got off the bike and handed me her helmet, while took off mine.

"You have to carry it around with you, since your wearing it" I said ignoring the annoyed look she gave me.

"Whatever" she repostioned the helmet under her arm, and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

I got off mike bike and lead Ella to my group of friends, Angela Gordale,Tiffany-Krystal Hudges, and Issac Gordale.

Anegla and Issac were m twins, in the 9th grade. They both had curly blond hair, and beatiful blue eyes. Angela, who we call Angel, is as sweet as sugar. Today she wore a halter top, jacket, a skirt that stoped above her knees, high knee socks, and mary janes, all in the color white. Issac, who we call The Gasman, don't ask, was wear a comaflogue shirt and pants, and some black jordans

TIffany-Krystal, was the motor-mouth, fashtiva of the group, also in 9th grade. She had brown eyes, light brown hair, and mocha colored skin. Since we don't like calling her by her full name we call her T.K. or Nudge. She wore green leggins, a jean skirt, a purple halter, a jean jacket, green head band and purple heels.

"Max!" Tk and Angel hugged me hard.

"Can't breathe" Angel and Nudge instantly let go of me "Sorry" they muttered

"Hey Gazzy" He gave me a small wave.

"Max?" ella asked behind

"Oh, sorry el's. Guys, this is my Half sister, Ella"

"HI!" TK came bouncing over to Ella aand gave her a hug. "My names Tiffany-Krystal, but you can call me TK or Nudge. That's Angela, or Angel, over there's her twin brother Issac, or The Gasman, don't ask. Everyone but Max is in 9th grade, but we all have a few highschool classes. WHAO! I love you outfit!It's so cute! Were did you get it? It's soCCUU-"

"Thank you GAZZY!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"THanks umm...TK. Max picked it out, there her clothes, actually."

"WHat! Max has stuff in her closet that, like that?" Ella nodded

"Who knew she had good fashion sense" Gazzy muttered.

I glared at him, making him flinch alittle.

"Well, well, well. Isn't Miss wannbe, and her wannbe followers" said a high pitch itchyvoice, thatI knew so well.

"Hi, lisa" I said without turning around.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you!" SHe said grabbing myarm.

"WHy? you ain't my daddy" I said still not turning around.

"bitch" she muttered.

At that I turned around. "What did you call me?"

Lisa was a redhead slut. If you want I can give you an example of what she's wearing? ok. She was wearin spandex shorts that could pass a underwear, and wore a tight belly botton shirt, that barely covered anything.

Surrounding her was her idiot pose. Fang, Iggy, Devon, T-Bone, Bridge, Shantia, Tamara, and Whitney.

"I didn't call you anything, maybe it was you're so called friends."

"Ha...Ha...Ha. Go ta hell."

""Whatever" And she left.

"I swear, I don't know how we were ever friends." I turned back towards my friend.

"Don't ask us. " gazzy said putting his hands up.

"Gaz, do you have a black, PERMANENT marker?" A small smile creeped up Gazzy's lips as he nodded.

"Good"

"When and were do you want it?"

"THe end of school. Locker"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What was all that about?" Ella asked.

"Queen Slut, and her idiot pose."

"But isn't Fang, Ig-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say a word to anyone about it. Or that our family is rich." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Good"

"Now what was that about?" Angel asked.

"Nothing just a small family meeting"

Angel rolled her eyes, just as the bell rang.

"Bye guys, take care El's" I headed off to class

8:03-9:35 A1. Math B1. English 9:40-11:05 A2. Choir B2. Study period 11:10-12:35 A3. PE B3. Biology 12:40-1:15 Lunch 1:20-2:45 A4. Art B4 World History

Shoot. I hate my scheldule. Choir, Art! You got to be kidding me! If this is Ari's idea of a joke, then it's not funny.

"Class, would you please take your seats" Mrs. Forbes asked. "Class?" Everyone looked at her and went back to what they were doing.

"Class?Max?" I nodded understanding what she wanted.

I stood up on my chair, and at the top of my lungs yelled, "HEY! Would you shut up, sit down, and pay !" Everyone staired at me. "NOW!" Everyone hurried up and took a seat. "Thank you" I sat down.

"Thanks, Maximum" I nodded.

"Class welcome to choir. Some of you asked to be here, some people put you in here, one of you I requested to be here"

So that explains why explains why im in this class.

"Next A-day I want you all to bring in a song to sing to to, so I know how your voice sounds, that includes you Max." I slumped down in my seat.

"So for the rest of the day, you can relax, but do something MUSIC related."

So thats how the rest of my day went, I found out I had choir and that Fang, and the band were in EVERY single one of my freakin class'. hooray :(


	6. Chapter 6

**FPOV**

I looked at my watch for the hundred time of the day.

She was late. We were supposed to meet up at the studio so we could record some songs.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had detention." Max said walking through the door, with a latte in her hand.

_Go figure!_

"What songs are we going to do?" She aked

"We were waiting for you" Iggy said beating on his leg with his drum sticks.

"Now I'm really sorry I'm late, but I don't care. WHy don't we do you guys song you're going to go far kid, and the kids aren't alright. And we'll do my song My happy ending, and all around." She suggested.

"My happy ending?" I quirked an eyebrow

"It's not that happy" she said taking a sip out of her latte.

I smirked at her "Whatever"

After we learned each others music, we went in to the studio's music room to record our songs.

Iggy went to the drums that were in front of me to the left, Devon went the piano in front of me on the right. Max and T-Bone went the guitars that were on either side of the microphone, I was standing behind.

"Ready?" Ari asked from in front of the window. We all nodded.

As soon as the first chord was played, everyone started playing, and I started singing.

_Show me how to lie You're getting better all the time And turning all against the one Is an art that's hard to teach Another clever word Sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you get back into line A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, ****er, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you_

_And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes Hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights So play it out I'm wide awake It's a scene about me There's something in your way And now someone is gonna pay And if you can't get what you want Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, ****er, dance Man, I never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived!_

Max and T-Bone did an awsome solo. I have to admit the girl got skill

_With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes Hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, ****er, dance He never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you_

_So dance, ****er, dance I never had a chance It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes Hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis Lord of the flies Hit 'em right between the eyes Hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'em running for their lives_

After playing a few more chords, the song ended.

"WHat song now?" Devon asked

"My Happy ending?" Max suggested holding the guitar out towards me.

I shrugged, taking the guitar.

When I was in place, she nodded telling us to get ready to started playing

Iggy started playing

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

We all started playing

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh)_

_Lets talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending_

_We paused a little, and went back to playing._

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they_

_But they don't know me Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me All the stuff that you do?_

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done_

we all stopped playing, and...after a few clicks we started playing again

_He was everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending_

we paused again

So much for my happy ending

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

"Cool song" T-Bone said strumming some of the strings.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think I'm a song writer?" Max said with a smile on her face.

"Lets take five guys" Ari said clapping.

**MPOV**

I grabbed my latte, and took a sip.

I felt something move behind me, making the hairs on my neck stand up.

I whirled around, and saw that it was Fang. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what, breathing?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You did good, I liked it" I stared in his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks...I guess"

"Five minutes are up!" Ari called walking back in the studio.

I groaned, Fang chuckled at me.

"Let's go all around"

"Whatever Ari" I said taking a guitar.

"You going to play?" T-Bone asked.

I smiled, "I didn't teach you all the parts"

Fang grinned and started playing.

_My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you I feel you on my fingertips My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me And I begin to fade Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry The light is white And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe_

_I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healed_

Me and Fang switched spots, ready to go to the next song.

I started playing, then Devon and T-Bone, then Iggy and Fang.

_When we were young the future was so bright The old neighborhood was so alive And every kid on the whole damn street Was gonna make it big and not be beat_

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn The kids are grown up but their lives are worn How can one little street Swallow so many lives_

_Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for what used to be Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

We played around for a while before going back to the song

_Jamie had a chance, well she really did Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide Brandon OD'd and died What the hell is going on The cruelest dream, reality_

_Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for what used to be Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

We all started playing around again. Not caring that we should be getting back to the song.

_Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for what used to be Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

We played to more chords then ended the song.

We all burst out laughing.

"Man are we stupid" Iggy said, high fiving Devon.

"No. You guys are stupid, I'm smart" I said scrunching up my face.

"Whatever!" T-Bone said.

"Y'all want to come over?" I asked not paying attention to some of the astonished faces.

"But i thought you hated us?" Fang said leaning against the wall.

"I do, but I'm being nice. And this my be your only chance"

Fang nodded, agreeing with me. "Sure, why not"

"Bring some trunks." They all looked at me weird.

"I have a pool. duh" And with that I left heading home


	7. Chapter 7

**MPOV**

"El's, the guys are coming over" I said walking into the front door.

I stopped straight in my tracks when I saw all my friend on the living room floor, eating junk food.

"Now Max, don't get mad, please?" Ella got up, and ran over to me.

I took a deep breathe trying to calm down.

"I'm not but the guys are coming over."

"What?"

"Max? who are the guys?" Nudge asked taking a sip out of her sprite.

"Fang, Iggy, Devon and T-Bone" Ella blurted out, as soon as she realized her mistake, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" They all yelled.

"Why are they coming over?" "Why are you friends with them?" "Iggy is coming over?OMG!" "How did this happen?"

"Guys! calm down and I'll explain" I yelled over the noise, they all quiet down.

"Thank you" And I explained how it happened.

"Now if you want you guys can go home, get your swim suits and come back."

"Okay, we'll be back" Gazzy opened the door, and backed away.

"Gazzy?" I walked over to see why he stepped back. I felt a smile smile creep up my face.

Standing in the door way was the guys, but they were still in there street clothes.

I mention they to come in. FAng pushed past me and headed to the music room.

"Don't worry about him" I looked up at Iggy. "He's always like this"

"No kidding." I replyed.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy walked out the door, "See you in awhile, Max." Angel said getting in her car. I waved as they took off.

"Do you guys need to change?" They nodded.

I led them to Ari's room. "Change here. Pool's out back."

I headed into my room, and went through my drawers, looking for my swim suite.

"Max?" Ella opened my door.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I want to tell you something"

"Sure, What?"

"Promise not to tell?"

I nodded

"I think I like T-Bone"

My mouth dropped opened. "wow"

"Just wow?"

"El's I don't care who you like, and date. As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm okay" I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks, Maximum" Ella hugged me and walked out the door.

"It's Max, not Maximum, Ella" I could hear her laughing as I descended down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**MPOV**

"Alright class. I know it's Tuesday, it's the second week of school and you don't want to be here, neither do I. 3/4 of the class have presented their songs, and I would like to finish this." Mrs. Forbes said leaning on her desk.

"First off Lissa"

With a smug look on her faces, Lissa stood up and walked to the front of the class.

As soon as she started singing, I broke out laughing. I muffled my laughs.

By the end of the song, I was ROTFLMAO, along with some other people.

I looked back at the band, everyone but Fang was laughing. Fang was trying to keep a straight face, but his lips kept on twitching.

I turned my head and came face to face with a pair of feet that were being suffocated in a pair ofd pumps.

Stilling laughing, I looked up to see an angry red faced Liss, I laughed harder.

"What! You think you can do better?" she sneered.

I stood up and shrugged

"Knew it, you can't"

"I never said I can't, just that it deepens on your defenition of better"

"YOu're just saying that , ,because you know you can't sing" Iggy laughed

"No. I know UI can sing"

"Prove it"

"Fine"

Lissa sat down on Fangs lap.

"Maximum, may I ask what's your song" Mrs. Forbes asked

I shook my head no and walked over to a container where she kept her CDs.

I handed her a CD.

She smiled at my choice.

"Exellent choice, as always. Do you want to do the whole thing or just part of it?"

I smirked at her and look at the class. "THe whole thing"

She smiled and inserted the disic.

"Do you mind if I play along?" I said walked towards the grand paino, that was in the front of the class.

"No"

I sat down and waited for her to push plays.

I closed my eyes and started playing.

_Little boy, 6 years old_

_I_ heard a few people gasp at my voice, the band just chuckled. Smiling I opened my eyes, and went on.

_A little too used to bein' alone_

_Another new mom and dad,another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

_Temporary Home."_

_Young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

_Because a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_This is our temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_

_Temporary Home."_

_Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers don't cry for me I'll see you all someday_

_He looks up and says I can see God's face_

_This is my temporary Home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this was_

_My temporary home._

When I was done, I placed my hands in my lap.

I looked at the class and snickered. Their mouths were hanging wide open, _including _the band and Mrs. Forbes.

"If you keep your mouth open to long, your jaws going to get stuck"

They shut their mouths and started clapping.

"I heard you showed Lissa off, during choir" TK said said down at our lunch table.

"The group turned to look at me. "What?"

THe whole cafeiteria turned to look as us.

I looked down slightly blushing. "So?"

"I can't believe you did that. I thought you wanteed to keep the singing thiing a secret?" Ella asked poking at the purple carrots, dont't ask.

"I do, but how can I when in choir?"

"She has a point" Angel and Gazzy said in unision.

"Thank you twins!" I gave them a hug.

"Max, I have a question?" Ella asked

"What?"

"DO you like Fang?"

I spitted out the apple juice, I had been drinking,"WHat?"

"Yeah, cause you drew him alot"

"Excuse me?" I was utterly confused.

Ella pulled something out of her backpack.

Quickly I snatched it away, it was my sketchbook.

"Where did you get this?"

Ella flinched, "I found it, but in it there were alot of pictures of him"

I flipped it open and sure enough there were pictures of him.

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy looked over my shoulder. "WOW"

"Wow, Max you're really good" Angel said look at the picture I had drew of him, closer up.

"THanks. Ella, honestly, I use to like him, when he first came here. And if you ever go through my stuff without my permission, you better wish you hadn't" I said coldly

Hastily Ella nodded.

Th bell hang and we went to our next period.

**FPOV**

"Oh my god." Iggy radomly said.

"What?"

Iggy nodded his head towards Max.

"You won't believe what I just heard"

"ANd that would be?" T-Bone said finally looking up from his phone.

"Max use to like Fang. _And _when he first came here, she even drew pictures of him"

We all stared at Iggy, who was grinning like crazy, wide eyed.

wow. Max liked me. Thats new


	9. Chapter 9

**MPOV**

It been a month since I first join the band.

one month since the first day of school.

One month since I learned Sunshine died.

One month since our first recording.

In that one month we had recorded atleast 5 more songs.

"Max are you okay?" Ella asked during Art.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her.

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you haven't drawn a a single thing all class, you just stare off to space."

I looked down at my paper and saw that she was right. I hadn't drawn a single thing. For one whole month Mr. Edmonds had been teaching us about famous artist, and the seven basic properties of art. so know that we had mastered that, he decided to let us a fun doodling.

"Max, why haven't you drawn something?" Mr. Edmonds ask walking up to me. Mr. Edmonds was a round, chubby, dark chocolate, funny old man.

"Sorry Mr. Edmonds. I've been having a few monkeys." I grinned at him.

"Well, get 'em fixed" He said smiling as he sat down in his chair..

I look around the room, and caught Fangs eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. He shook his head.

I kept looking around, and I caught site of Angel and Nudge, who were also in this class.

They were on the other side of the classroom, playing in a trash can, that was filled with clay. They were laughing, as they molded the poop looking and feeling clay.

I smiled and looked back down at my paper, knowing what I wanted to draw.

I closed my eyes, cleared my mind and let my body take over. I know it's a bit weird, but when I draw, sing, and write songs/music, I let my body do whatever, knowing that the results are going to be good.

After I while I started twitching. I mentally groaned, knowing that people were looking over my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, and looked at all the people who were staring wide eyed at me.

"What?" I asked

Ella pointed towards my paper.

I raised my eyebrows and looked down.

I smiled at my results.

I had drawn a black and white smugged picture of Angel and Nudge. They were positioned the way I last saw them, bending over the trash can, laughing. It was flawless. Every single detail was there. It was as if time had froze, and I had spent my whole entire life perfecting the picture.

I looked at her confused.

She sighed. "You got skills"

"Mad skills" Some radom person said

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I mean like your eyes were closed, and you were drawing !" Ryan, the person who said I had mad skills, said taking a closer look.

"ummmm...thanks...I think" I said putting my supplies up.

"Max, may I see you after class?" Mr. Edmonds asked, shuffling though some papers. I nodded.

After class/end of school...

"Max?" Mr. Edmonds called. Quickly I stepped back into the room, forgetting that he wanted to talk to me.

"Yes sir?" He handed me a piece of paper, it was my drawing.

"What about it?" I asked

"Max, do you always draw?" he asked impatiently

I nodded.

"I would like you to help me decorate the fall musical. And if you want I could help you get an art scholarship. You have talent, real talent and I don't want to see it go to waste. SO what do you say?"

I pondered on the issue awhile, decided it was okay and quickly left, so I could go home.

As I walked out the school building, my phone vibrated.

_Go to Billy's dinner, and ask Billy if you can change the radio station. Go to AM 1675. Now...Ari_

Why Ari? Why am I doing this...

Quickly I made my way to Billy's dinner.

As I walked into the dinner, I groaned. Lissa, her posse and the boys were there sippin' milkshakes.

"Billy!"

"What!" answered a gumpy voice, from the back.

Billy came out the back. He was 6'4, two inches taller than Iggy. He was a bit chubby, had dirty blond hair, and an unshaven beard. He's apron was greasy from the fries and burgers he was cooking.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake an d can I change the radio station?"

"Milkshake, yes. Radio no."

"Please!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because my moneys on the gators"

"Please? Just for a few minutes?"

"Why"

"My brother"

"Oh, then go ahead"

I think billy was the only one who knew Ari was my brother in this whole city, maybe more. But I don't pay attention.

Quickly I changed it to America's top 20.

"And that was Angel, by Natasha Beningfeild" Ryan cycrus said.

"For our next two songs they are by the same group. Their very new to the music world, except for one of their singers. After these two songs , we're going to tell you alittle about this new group."

"Ladies and gentlemen, here at number 2 and 1, Silent Past!"


	10. Chapter 10

**FPOV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I detached my self from Lissa and took it out.

"Fang, baby whats wrong?" lissa said pressing her self back against me.

As usual I ignored her.

_Go to Billy's dinner, bring the band...Ari_

"yall want to go to bill'y dinner? i want a milkshake" Lissa said.

wow...weird...whant a cowinsidence (an: cant spell, if you havent noticed)

Five minutes later we're at Billy's drinking milkshakes when in comes max.

I mentally smirked as she groaned.

Billy came out the back and he and Max started arguing.

Apperantly Max won, cause she smiled in sadifaction, and changed the radio station.

"At number one and two we have...Silent Past"

I froze. Did they just say silent past?

I looked at the guys.

Devon had spit his milkshake all over his girlfriend, Shantia.

T-bone had dropped his phone, and his jaw.

Iggy was cleaning up his mess, cause he had accidentally knocked over his drink when he was reaching for it.

I turned to look at Max. Her eyes were wide and she was frozen in place.

Slowly as if she was a robot, she turned her head.

Our eyes met.

_Did I hear right? _Her eyes seem to say.

I gave he a slight nodded, telling her that she heard right and that our heads weren't playing games on us.

The first song they were playing was one of my songs, Comotase.

I hate feeling like this I'm so tired of trying to fight this I'm asleep and all I dream of Is waking to you

_Tell me that you will listen Your touch is what I'm missing And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

We all started bobbing our heads, to the beat.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'Less I feel you next to me You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you Dead wrong to ever doubt you But my demons lay in waiting Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you Oh, how I thirst for you Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'Less I feel you next to me You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life, waking up My eyes open up_

_Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"TUrn that racket off! Who ever wrote that apperantly doesn't have good tatse in music!" Lissa yelled. Apperantly she didn't like us.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'Less I feel you next to me You take the pain I feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you (Waking up to you never felt so real) Oh, how I thirst for you (Waking up to you never felt so real) Oh, how I adore you The way you make me feel (Waking up to you never felt so real)_

We're famous! Go us!

"And that was number2, comotase by silent past"

"Now for our number 1 song Not anymore!"

Not anymore? we never recorded a song called not anymore.

**MPOV**

Not anymore? I hope it'snot what I think it is.

This is dedicated to

Oh god. This can't be right I never recorded this.

_This, this, this is dedicated to Mmm, well, if your feeling like I'm feeling Then this is dedicated to you_

_Well, I've been the super girlfriend Let you think that nothing bother me Like when you go out with your friends And people bring me back the stories_

_The stories 'bout them other girls 'Bout this one and that one and those three So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?) You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me_

_No, no, no (No, no) Is anybody else just fed up? If you heard it all befo', fo', fo' (Fo', fo') Then right where you are just get up_

How...Ari. He must of went through my songs. That...brat.

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_'Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Somebody say, I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my word so you can keep That drama, I don't want it anymore Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_Mmm, no more settling for less I'm looking for that kind of man That's gonna give his best 'Cause I'm giving my best_

I couln't take it anymore. I shoved the chair, making the chair screeched. heads turned to me. I didn't pay attention. Tears started to roll down my cheeck as I walked out the door to my motorcycle. I couldn't take. I wrote that song from my heart. It reminded me of the past. And I never want to relive the past, again.

**FPOV**

I watched as Max shoved herself out of her chair.

I wonder what was wrong with her.

I wonder if it had to do with the song.

I shooked my head an went back to listening to the song.

_A man that wants to cherish this And knows exactly how to woo me Not some silly little boy Who wants my goodies 'Cause he took me to the movies_

_No, no, no (No, no) Is anybody else just fed up? If you heard it all befo', fo', fo' (Fo', fo') Then right where you are just get up_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_'Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Because I know my word so you can keep That drama, I don't want it anymore_

_Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (Walking out the door) Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (No, not anymore) Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (Not no more, not no more, I'm gone) Ooh, oh, oh oh (No)_

_This is dedicated to (Better believe in a day) This, this, this is dedicated to (Wipe the tears from my face) Mmm, well, if you feeling like I'm feeling (If you feel me say) Then this is dedicated to you_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_'Cause I've dried my eyes when I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore I don't want it anymore Because I know my word so you can keep That drama, I don't want it anymore Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

Cool song.

"Now, alittle about silent past. There are five members total. four boys, one girl, all teens. From my sources, it said that the boys already had a band when they were signed, and the only way they were going to get a deal was if the had a girl member. Producers choice. I only got a few minutes left so I'm going to give you their names then we're off. Their're names are...annoyamous. Goodbye folks."


	11. Chapter 11

**FPOV (same day as last two chapters)**

I opened the door to max's house, only to see Ella pacing around, nervously.

"Hey El's whats wrong?" Devon asked

Ella turned to look at us and sighed in relief.

"Ella whats wrong?" T-Bone asked

"Well, ever since Max came home she locked herself in her home. And when Ari came home...oh! she went crazy. And they've been arguring ever since"

"Where are they and why can't I hear them?" Iggy asked

"They're in the music room. Remember it's soundproof."

I nodded and went to go see what they were aguring about.

Quietly I open the door an inch, so they wouldn't know I was there.

"I can't believe you! You had no right!"

"No right to do what? this is my house if I remember clearly"

"But they were my songs! Mine! Not yours! What do you think you were doing stealing it from my room and recording it! Without my permission!"

"Max it was for the best"

"The best of what?"

"Your career"

"My career! More like your career!"

"Max. Your an exellent song writer, bout half the songs you write you don't show to the world."

"Maybe because they're from the heart! the heart I don't won't to share with the world!"

"God damn it Max! the world doesn't care about your problems. Just the fact that your talented and your songs relate to some of their problems"

"i don't give a damn about their problems!"

"Max you can't hide forever you know"

"Who said I was"

"Then if your not hiding let me record you songs!"

"Go to hell" Max said calmly.

Max burst out of the room and ran to her room.

We all watched wide eyed as Max ran off.

"Max!" Ari called getting ready to follow her.

I placed my had infront of him, so he would stop.

"Let me talk to her"

Ari looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let me go talk to her"

"It won't work"

"how do you know"

"Isn't it ovious?" Iggy said.

"What"

"You guys hate each others guts!"

"So?" I asked utterly confused.

"AAghh! nevermind. If you think you can put some common sense into that thick skull of hers be my geust." ari said leaning against the door.

I rolled my eyes and went after Max.

"Max?" I heard music coming from out of here room.

Quietly I walked inside and saw Max sitting on her bed guitar in hand.

_I'm standin' on the bridge I'm waitin' in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night I'm tryin' to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you I'm with you Hmm hmm hmm_

_I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night I try to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you I'm with you Yea yea_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

_It's a damn cold night Tryin' to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you, yea I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you, yea I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you, oh I'm with you I'm with you_

I sat down on the bed as soon as she ended the song.

"what do you want?"

"you ok?"

What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I think you're being pretty pathetic"

"Pathetic?"

I nodded

"How would you feel, if some one stole your song and said it was theirs."

"I would be upset'

"See. Thats-"

"But he didn't say it was his, he didn't say it was mine, or the band. Now did he"

She hung he head. "No"

"So why are you so mad?"

Max didn't reply.

I had to nudge her a few time so she would talk.

"They were my songs. Songs that held both my past and how I felt. Song I don't want people to know about. Because if they knew me when I wrote that song they would know what happen by one verse. And I don't want to relive the past especially when people have now just got over it"

"What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Silently tears starteed falling down her cheecks

"Max" I whispered, wrapped my arm around her and pulling her into me.

Willing she let me pull her, and she started crying.

After a few minutes, she had stop crying and shirt was damp.

"sOrry" she muttered sitting up.

"Max, I just reliazed something. Remember when you named us. how you said sometimes people don't like to talk about the past, thats why the keep it silent?"

She nodded

"Well, there are times when you have to talk about the past, to let it go. or it's just going to keep on haunting you" I stood up and headded to the door.

"Fang?"

I turned around.

"Why are you doing this? Being nice?"

I thought about it.

Why was I being nice to her? I mean like we hatte each others guts. Why don't get along that well. We're from to different worlds. but i guess in some ways we are alike. I geuss it's because...? is it because of that? Yeah, it is.

I smirked.

"Because I'm your friend. Weither you like like it or not"


	12. Chapter 12

**MPOV**

*******2 months later*******

I still couldn't believe Fang had called us friends, but over the past two months, I'm actually starting to believe it. Especially since we are now starting to act like it.

At first it started with little things like, saying hi, or helping each other out. Then we started having conversations. Then there were times when they would eat lunch with us. Then we just started hanging out all the time. And know people were over us being friends, except for Lisa and her sluty posse.

"Class" called Ms. Frobes. "Today I deside to let you all have a free day"

Everyone cheered.

"As long as it is related to either school or music"

Some people moaned.

"Now go on. Do what ever"

I got up and pulled out an acoustic guitar.

I sat down at the grand piano, and took out the guitar.

I tuned it and took a deep breathe.

Slowly I started playing Beethoven's piano piece Fur Elise.(youtube-Fur Elise- Beethoven - solo acoustic guitar by IggyPres)

Slowly the room started to quiet down.

40 seconds in to the song, the room was totally quiet.

30 seconds later, I heard another guitar playing with me, but alittle deeper.

Opened my eyes and saw Fang sitting on the floor playing with me.

He grinned at me. Smiling I went back to playing the guitar.

We played the song 2 more times, and ended it.

As soon as it ended, I heard the rhythm to Comatose

I joined Fang

Just as we were finishing up the song, the bell rang.

Quickly Fang and I put up the guitar. And headed to PE together.

I laced my arm through Fangs arm.

"What?"

"You know, I was thinkning, maybe we should write a few songs together. you know. Cause if we're going to be a band we should at least write songs like it."

"You have a point"

"Don't I always"

"Nope" Fang said popping the "p"

i faked a gasp and shoved him away from me.

Fang chuckled.

Everyone around us looked for the source of the laugh.

"Um guys"

They all turned towards me.

"it was only fang."

They stared at him shocked.

I grabbed his arm and lead him away, chuckling.

As soon as we entered the gym, we parted ways, and I headed to the girls changing room.

As I was heading out the door, I was blocked by Lissa and her posse.

I sighed. "What"

"Your doing it again, and I 'm not going to let that happen again"

"Lissa what the hell are you talking"

"Stealing!"

"Stealing what?"

"My boyfriends"

Now she had me comfused

"boyfriends, I never stole your boyfriends"

"Yes you did, and now your stealing my Nicky!"

"Oh PLEASE! Fang? I don't even like him like that! We're just friends!"

"Thats what you said about Sam"

I felt a stab of pain in my heart, but I ignored it.

"Sam? What does Sam have to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"You stole him from me. You knew I liked him and he liked me. And when I was just about to be his girlfriend you stole him from me. And now your stealing fang!"

"I don't care what ypu believe but could you please move the hell out my way?"

Lissa stood firm.

"Lissa move? Please I really don't want to be later to class"

"Oh! Theall high and mighty max is takin a step down from her throne, begging for me to do something"

"Lissa move"

"Leave him alone"

"No can do"

"Than I wont move"

"Do you want me to make you?"

"Can you?" She said getting into my face.

At this I smirked.

**FPOV**

I looked around the gym for Max.

Max where are you?

I heard a scream from inside the girls locker room.

I turned towards the locker room and saw Max walking out with a smug look on her face.

"what did you do?" I asked eyeing her bruised hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"MAXIMUM ESPERANZA RIDE!" Mom yelled as I walked into the house

"Esperanza?" Iggy asked

"What? you didn't think I had a middle name?"

"No, i din't think that it'll be so..." Iggy trailed of thinking.

"Girly?" Devon suggested.

"THat's it, girly."

"Girly? You do know I'm a girl right"

"Really I had no idea!" Iggy said sarcasim drippin from his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "It use to be my first name before I changed it"

"Maximum Esperanza RIDE!1!" Mom walked into the living room.

"I just got a call from your school, saying you punch somebody"

I nodded

"You broke Lissa's nose, why?"

"Well..."

"Do you need help? Here let me help you, What had happen was...?"

I grinned. "What had happen was the lissa wouldn't get out of my way. She complanied that I was stealing her boyfriend, which might I say is really gross. Cuase Fangs like my best friend, and we're in a band together. so EWWWW!'

Fang pouted and pretended that I broke his hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"And Mom, she brougth up _him_"

Mom sighed, "I'm sorry, should had known you had a good reason. Max what happened? you two use to be the best of friends"

Everyone seem abit takin back by that, except for Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, yes their here too.

"She became a jealous, im not gonna cuss in front of you so you can fill in the rest. thats what"

I grabbed a cookie and walked to my room.

"Lets create a song together" I said as soon as everyone was settled.

"Sure, bout what" iggy said.

"I don't know, why did you think I asked you?"

"GUYS!" Ari yelled running into my room.

"WHat? What?" they asked, I still wasn't talking to Ari after the stunt he pulled 2 months ago.

"YOu _will not _believe this!"

"believe what"

"WHo just ssold over 100,000 album? Silent Past BAby!"

WE all started at him shocked.

5...4...3...2...1...0!

WE jumped up, screaming and yelling. "OMG!" "PLease tell me your not kidding?" Ari shook his head no

Happily I hugged Fang, even though he wasn't that much of a hugger, he hugged me back. I pulled away shocked.

"WHat"

"DId you just hug me back?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Fang pretended to think. "I think I did" Smiling I pulled him back in hug.

After 30 minutes of freaking out and celebrating we had all calmed down.

I grabbed a cookie from the plate that was on my bed.

"SO? you guys want to sleep over tonight?" I asked

"Why?"

'Don't know, just cause?"

"SUre, why not" Iggy said

"COol, so come back here at seven, and thank good its FRIDAY"


	14. Chapter 14

**3rdPOV**

Max had changed in some black boy shorts and a purple tank top when her friends had left to get their stuff for their sleep over. She was nervous, for some weird reason, scared, and excited. She couldn't wait, but wished that one of their, mostly Fangs, car would break done. Though they were friends, she still felt, awkward around him.

Him being popular, hot...blech..., a ladies man, emo...lol..., atheletic, non talkative. But he was different when around her, she could read him and he read her, which was really hard for most people. He was fun to be with, funny in his very own weird way.

Max grabbed the CD Ari had given her of the bands first album. The cover was awsome. It had one of those gypsy ladies on it, it didn't show her eyes. Her nose and mouth had a finger over her mouth, as if she was hushing someone. In the crystal ball was a black and white picture. It was very familar. In fact she drew it. It was of a little girl in the corner holding her knees to her chest. Despite the fact that she was crying and that most of her hair covered her face, she was looking straight at you. A few inchs away from her was an old teddy bear, with it shoulder slightly ripped showing the stuffing and an missing eye. And behind the girl stood an guardian angel, its wings wide open wrapped around the girl. The angel wasn't completely solid, and a little hazy. Showing that the girl wasn't aware of the angel.

Turning it over, the album, consist of the songs:

My happy ending **(Avril Lavigne)**

Your gonna go far Kid **(Offspring)**

All around **(flyleaf)**

The kids aren't alright **(Offspring)**

Awake and Alive** (SKillet)**

Comatose **(Skillet)**

Not anymore **(Letoya Leckett)**

Break **(Three day's grace)**

Hey there delilah **(Plain white t's)**

Good girls go bad **(Cobra Starship)**

Im in love with a girl **(Gavin Degraw)**

Max jumped as the doorbell rang. "Got it" Ella yelled running down the stairs in some pink pajama pants and tank top. Max took a deep breath as she hear the commotion going on from down stairs. "Max! Get your skinny white butt down stairs!" Ella yelled. Max laughed, but followed her sisters orders.

MPOV

"Hey my caucasian Spaniard friend!" Iggy said pulling me into a hug. I quickly pulled away.

I looked over all of them. Iggy, white boy shorts and wife beater. T-bone and Devon, some sweats and random sport shirts. Nudge, red shorts and tye-dye shirt. Gazzy, shorts and his old lakers shirt. Angel White button up shirt with black angel wings, and white pants. Fang, Black and white plaid pajama pants that hung low, and a black wife beater.

"Excuse Me? I am fully Spanish thank you...with a hint of vanilla" I said walking to the underground, entertainment room.

THey all laughed, and followed me.

"OKay so I'm new at this sleepover thing so lets watch a movie then play a game"

So we decide to watch Karate Kid, the one with Jaden Smith. It was really cool, I think it was the first time Jackie Chan had ever played a serious character throughout the whole movie. My favorite part was when he saw the cobra and doing the Cobra when he was fighting Chang.

"Lets play T. .K.L.T!" Nudge said, Ella, and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?"

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture!" They all yelled in unison.

"NO!" we all yelled

"To late. Devon, T. .K.L.T?" Nudge asked

"Ummmm... truth."

"Have you lost your virginity? If so, to who?"

Devon's face drained of all color.

"Dev? you okay man?" T-Bone asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, for both questions. I lost it to Tamara" He said the last part in a whisper.

Everyone froze. Tamara, she was T-bone's girlfriend of 5 years.

T-Bone gulped. "Tamara, my Tamara?"

Devon nodded. "Imma sorry man. I don't remember anything but waking up by her in da bed'-Dev's accent got heavy as he rushed to explain what happened-' whats weirder is dat she was okay wid it, like she men' for it to happen. Ma'n, imm so sorry aye didn' tell you, I was scar-"

"Its okay man." T-Bone said sighing and shaking his head

Devon looked at him confused. "OKAY? Its okay, Ma'n she don' been ye girl for as long as aye' can remember. Ho' is i' oka'"

"When she started hangin' out with Lissa, I knew she didn't love me anymore. Lissa had corupted her mind in to becoming one of those things you see now. Though Tamara wasn't alwasy like that, she was Loving, caring, and sensitive"

"Ma'n Im sorry"

"Forget it. Who's next?"

"Fang"

"UUmmmmmm...double dare"

Devon smiled. "I double dare you to let us dye your bangs, permanently"

"what color"

"Purple, pink, no. It like a Magenta color. No never mind, purple"

Fang grimace but agreed with it. Despite what his face said, his eyes said something different. He wanted to dye his bangs. The color purple...I don't know. I smiled at him knowingly.

20 minutes later Fang came back down, with dark, but light purple streaks in his bangs, gotta say he looked good. Ummm...take that back.

SO thats kinda how our night went, playing stupid games, having a pillow fight, then finally watching Texas chainsaw massacre 1 and 2.

That movie is really scary, especially if you know the true story behind it. (If you don't know it look it up) I think I clung to Fang just about the way through the movies, especially since the guys decided to play a prank on me during the movie.

I think I was the first one asleep since the guys wanted the finish the movie and the girls were to scared to fall asleep during the movie.

But anyways, I had a good time.


End file.
